


All all right

by unsungyellowraincoat



Series: You and me and everyone we know [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dick Jokes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungyellowraincoat/pseuds/unsungyellowraincoat
Summary: Even breaks his nose.Or what maybe happened after s4 trailer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble I posted on [tumblr](https://isaksbestpillow.tumblr.com/) because I was sad about having to let go of Skam after season 4 and I felt like it was time to cheer people up with terrible dick jokes!

”Does it still hurt?” Isak says, cupping Even’s face with his hand as Even holds a pack of ice to his nose.

”Isak, I love you, but I literally just broke my nose,” Even says, blinking rapidly.

“How about some water? Would you like some water? I’ll bring you some,” Isak says as he lets go of Even’s face and awkwardly gets up, ready to make a run to the water cooler at the end of the hallway.

Even nods.

“Here, baby,” Isak kneels down slightly to tip a plastic cup filled with water onto Even’s lips, running his hand through Even’s hair before resting it on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” Even whispers, looking up, his fingers brushing the back of Isak’s hand.

“How does it feel? Does it hurt a lot?” Isak asks, his voice full of concern as he sits down next to Even, the tips of their shoes touching.

“Remember your first time?”

“Yeah…”

“Imagine I had smacked you in the face with a selfie stick instead.”

“Not really into that,” Isak snorts and crinkles his nose, then fixed his posture. “Unless you are?” he whispers, eyes widening.

“Me neither. Fucking hurts.”

“You’re such a baby,” Isak says, affection spilling through him like sunrays on a tablecloth.

“A baby whose nose might stay crooked forever. You okay with that?”

“It’s chill. You should have some flaws too. Not fair otherwise.”

“You know what I should have?”

“A boyfriend who doesn’t ask you annoying questions?”

“That position’s already been filled. Try again,” Even says, poking Isak’s forehead with his finger.

“A new t-shirt,” Isak says and drags his index finger over the blood stain on Even’s shirt, then wrapping the fabric around it.

“A fucking long nose. Like elephants do. Long and flexible. A real trunk.”

“Hot.”

“I’m fucking serious.”

“What’d you do with it?”

“I’d jerk you off.”

“With your nose?”

“Yeah. It’s called a nosejob.”

“And if I say no?”

“You’d say no to nosejob?”

“I’m gonna ask the doctor to put a cast over your mouth.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You think?”

“Many things I couldn’t do to you then.”

“I can think of other ways. I’m smart that way.”

“The smartest.”

“You’re the weirdest.”

*

“Bed. Now,” Isak says firmly, both hands on Even’s shoulders, pushing him towards the bed.

“Why,” Even whines.

“Because you’re my baby and I say so,” Isak replies as his hands work on unzipping Even’s jeans and taking off his belt.

“You can blow me if you want to but I can’t return the favor, the doctor said. Broke my nose about three hours ago,” Even says, wiggling out of his jeans.

“Good. Was getting a bit sick of your blowjobs anyway.”

“You’re the worst liar and you know it.”

“I’m the master of lying.”

“Shut your mouth, you’re so full of shit,” Even laughs, pinning Isak to the mattress.

“Make me, Dumbo,” Isak breathes into Even’s face.

“That was pretty weird,” Even chuckles, one hand under Isak’s shirt in an attempt to tickle the sensitive skin underneath Isak's armpit.

“It was,” Isak says and squirms, then leans back on his elbows with a worried look on his face. “Did it spoil your mood?”

“Fuck no. You?” Even hums and catches a fallen eyelash on Isak’s cheek with his fingertip.

“No,” Isak shakes his head.

“Good,” Even smiles and plants the fallen eyelash onto Isak’s nose.

“Good,” Isak mumbles and kisses the birthmark on Even’s neck. “We have half an hour before I have to go and get you some ice again.“

“That’s chill.”  
“Literally.”


End file.
